The Date
by sprocketscience
Summary: "Yamamoto, a pretty woman, flirty, giggly…" Apparently, Hibari doesn't like it.


**The Date**

**Summary:** "Yamamoto, a pretty woman, flirty, giggly…" Apparently, Hibari doesn't like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sadly.

"Where's Yamamoto?" The Vongola Decimo asked his guardians who are currently engaged in unwinding inside one of the relatively huge rooms in their Italian abode after a long and tiring day of Mafia related work.

"I have no idea Tenth. Actually, I haven't seen him the entire day." The self-proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera replied immediately while flipping the pages of the day's newspaper.

"Maybe he's still training somewhere to the extreme!" The Sun Guardian, Ryohei said while he was busy fiddling with the control buttons of his new portable game console.

As if on cue, the youngest Vongola guardian, Lambo entered the room carrying a bag of sweet treats. He had placed the brown bag on the nearby coffee table before answering Tsuna's question. "Oh Yamamoto-senpai, I just saw him awhile ago. You see, I was walking around the city trying to look for a candy store before heading home when I saw him inside this fancy restaurant."

Ryohei, Gokudera and Tsuna stared at Lambo disbelievingly as if the young Mafioso grew a second head. "What?" Lambo asked, his brows arched thinking that he just said something wrong. "I swear I saw him! In fact, he was with this pretty woman and they were flirty, giggly and all that cheesy crap towards each other." The Vongola Lightning Guardian retorted while trying to mimic what he saw Yamamoto doing while in the restaurant.

The former Namimori Disciplinary Committee head was passing by when he heard Lambo telling Ryohei, Gokudera and Tsuna the answer as to why he still hadn't seen the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto inside the mansion.

_Yamamoto, a pretty woman, flirty, giggly…_

"Yamamoto better head home now." The Cloud Guardian said to himself as he stride pass the room where Ryohei, Gokudera, Tsuna and Lambo were. The sound of his bedroom door slamming completely shut resounded with an echo on that particular floor of the Vongola mansion.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Yamamoto said upon entering the mansion. (Not that he was expecting anyone to reply to him since it's already late, but he ended up saying it nonetheless.) It was close to midnight. Tsuna and the other guardians are probably inside the confinements of their respective bedrooms by now either sleeping or preparing for a yet another long day (in the life of a Mafioso) tomorrow. Heaving a sigh, Yamamoto walked to the stairs and was on his way to his own bedroom when a tonfa almost hit him on the left side of his face. Luckily, despite the tipsiness because he apparently drank too much wine already, he managed to dodge the attack.<p>

Contrary to what he initially thought, the ever violent Cloud Guardian, Kyoya Hibari welcomed him home.

"Hey there Hibari!" Yamamoto greeted before plastering a sheepish grin towards the Cloud Guardian. "Why are you still up?"

Instead of earning a decent answer from Hibari, the guardian simply shrugged off Yamamoto's question and decided to attack the Rain Guardian again.

"Woah, slow down Hibari! What did I even do this time?" Yamamoto asked while trying to evade the attacks wielded by the Cloud Guardian. "Whatever that is, can we just settle it tomorrow morning? God, I'm tired!"

Hibari decided to halt attacking Yamamoto but ended up asking the other a question. "Where have you been then herbivore?"

Before answering the question, Yamamoto gave out a light-hearted laugh that annoyed Hibari even more. "Oh that. Well, I went out with a friend."

"A friend?" Hibari raised his left brow. "And by a friend you mean a beautiful woman?"

"Yes, a beautiful wo…man…wait…what!" Yamamoto looked at Hibari with so much confusion. "Wait, how did you know?"

Now he remembered! Yamamoto saw Lambo pass by the restaurant he was in earlier this evening. The Lightning Guardian must have told Tsuna and the rest that he was on a date with some beautiful woman that perhaps led to Lambo hastily concluding that he was flirting with a woman or something like that. Why Hibari ended up in the picture wasn't clear to Yamamoto because knowing Hibari, he's not one for crowding and he hates socializing with the rest of the family. Oh well, it's not Yamamoto's primary problem since he has a vehemently agitated Cloud Guardian to deal with at the moment.

"Wait, let me explain!" Yamamoto said while trying to calm the Cloud Guardian.

"Explain what you stupid herbivore!" Apparently, Hibari isn't one for calming down and listening to explanations so he tried hitting Yamamoto straight in the face with his tonfas. Fortunately for Yamamoto, he was able to escape the attack and had made Hibari drop his tonfas at the same time. The sound of metal hitting the wooden floor reverberated inside the Vongola mansion. Yamamoto had pinned the Cloud guardian to the nearest wall as well.

"Listen, whatever it was that you heard from Lambo, that's not true." Yamamoto uttered while staring at Hibari with the most sincere looking face he could ever muster.

"Hnn…" It was all Hibari ended up muttering as he was busy wriggling out of the Rain guardian's grasp. "I don't care you stupid herbivore! Let me go before I bite you to death!"

"Damn, what a hard headed Cloud Guardian." Yamamoto murmured to himself. However, he was pretty sure that because of Hibari's excellent ability to perceive even the slightest of the sounds, he probably ended up hearing what he just said.

"I'm not hard headed. Let me go NOW!"

"Come on Hibari, if I let you go at least allow me to explain!"

Sighing, Hibari nodded his head and as promised, Yamamoto had let go of Hibari.

"I was really out with a friend. I swear to God, I really am! He was a good friend of mine from another Mafia related family. I met him a couple of years ago during one of the missions Tsuna had asked me to do and we became good friends ever since. He invited me for dinner this evening because he would just like to tell me that he's getting married 3 months from now and that woman Lambo saw in the restaurant was actually my good friend's fiancé. Lambo must have assumed that I was on a date because when he saw me, my friend went outside to answer a phone call. I was only talking to my friend's fiancé because I don't want her to feel awkward or something. Please believe me Kyoya."

Staring at Yamamoto's dark orbs, Hibari knew that Yamamoto was not being deceitful. And the fact that Yamamoto had already called him by his first name, he must be really telling the truth. Gathering his tonfas that were left unattended on the ground, Yamamoto had expected another hit from Hibari but instead, he felt the warmth of the Cloud Guardian's arms circling his slender waist.

"I believe you Takeshi."

Upon letting go, Hibari noticed the smile on the Rain Guardian's face. He stared at him before asking him in an almost emotionless tone. "What?"

"Why did you get mad anyway? Did you really think…wait Kyoya, WERE YOU JEALOUS?" Yamamoto accused the Cloud Guardian, this time an even wider smile had crept into his face.

BAM!

Before Yamamoto knew it, one of Hibari's tonfas had collided with the back of his head. Nursing the soon to be bump with one of his hands, Yamamoto stared at Hibari as he retreated to the darkness, towards his own room.

"Kyoya, you don't have to be jealous you know!" Yamamoto shouted at Hibari before he heard the Cloud Guardian's bedroom door shut.

A big smile had never left Yamamoto's face the entire evening until the following day.

A/N: This be my first KHR fanfiction. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks in advance!


End file.
